


Casual Sex Final Part

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Casual Sex Sequel’s sequel, where Harry finds out that Voldemort is ‘Tom’</p><p>3/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Prompt by** [Krysania (Tat)](../users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania) _(AO3)_
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR
> 
>  **Warnings:** slash, mpreg
> 
>  **Nr words:** 2.261
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking" 

**Prompts**

**–Casual Sex Part 3 and Final–**

Harry shivered as another burst of magic made the cabinet’s doors explode. Harry run to grab a baby, Tom following grabbing the other while looking around as if confused. Immediately Harry prepared the twins bottles and the two served them milk. Harry looked at Tom as the man was looking at the cabinet’s door.

“I… can explain.” Harry mumbled.

Tom looked at Harry and then back to the baby in his arms that he was feeding.

“Explain what? That our children are hungry? Or about the fact that I will have to scream at some men for being unable to make a wood door handle heat? I mean the room is hot, but it needs to be because of the twins!”

“Tom, I…”

Tom approached and pecked Harry on the lips. Whining tears at the corner of his eyes Harry looked down at the baby in his arms. They were getting stronger and were having more accidental magic in a week than Harry ever remember having in all his life. The green eyed baby looked at him, tears at the corner of her eyes from when she had been crying for her milk. Tom wasn’t stupid, he was far from it. Harry wouldn’t be able to hide it from him for much longer. He had forgotten that the children would have magic as well… he had hoped…

“Remember what you told me when I’ve met our daughters?” Tom asked.

Harry looked up at Tom surprised but then smiled and nodded.

“I love you.”

Tom nodded.

“Right back at you.” The other male said and Harry’s smile grew. Tom couldn’t find it in himself to say the words but he knew how to show it in other ways. The baby girl in Tom’s eyes whined. Tom looked down at her amused. “And right back at you as well, my precious Hematite.”

Harry snorted making Tom threw him a glare.

“She has a name you know?”

“Well, she is my Daughter. I have the right to call her as I wish to.” Tom argued.

“What does it mean anyway?”

“It’s a gemstone… the same tone as her eyes.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Tom would find a name like that.

“If I didn’t knew better I would say that you hate her name.”

“And I do. Honestly! Who in their right mind call a baby girl the name Thomas?”

“It’s Thomae.” Harry pinpointed, what only made Tom groan and baby Mae laughed at hearing the sound from her Papa, probably thinking he was playing with her. “It’s Greek and it means twin.”

“And it’s also your way of giving her the Thomas name.” Tom argued angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes yet again and stood picking Mae from her angry Papa and took her and her twin Lillian back to their cribs.

“I definitely don’t see your issue with your name. I happen to love the name. I don’t see you having an issue with Harry and it is also a very common name.”

“Because Harry is a name of princes.” Tom argued. “And because it suits you.”

Harry approached and kissed his stubborn lover.

“Well Tom suits you as well.” Harry moaned against Tom’s angry lips before walking away and out of the bedroom.

**–CS–**

Harry took a deep breath as the telephone booth descended downstairs to the Ministry of Magic atrium. His twins were one in each arm with a lightning spell. Finally the telephone booth stopped and Harry nodded thankfully as a man in Ministry robes immediate opened the door for him. Harry went to weighting wand counter where he was immediately welcomed by a wizard whom helped Harry, picking Lilith as Harry took his wand out from where he saved it in his bag. After the man was done, wand saved in the bag at Harry’s back and the twins in each side of Harry’s arms he moved to the lift. Luckily at the time there weren’t many people so he didn’t had to wait long in order to enter the lift.

“Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”

Harry saw as the five people in the lift left, leaving him alone.

“Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.”

Harry took a deep breath and then the woman’s voice announced:

“Level One, Minister of Magic’s office, Small Conference Room and Grand Conference Room.”

Harry left the lift and walked the corridor with two doors on each side, one for each conference room Harry supposed, and one at the end. Finally Harry arrived there and still holding the children he knocked. It didn’t take long for someone to came open the door. There was a small desk by the side and the man before him could only be Voldemort’s secretary.

“Have an appointment?” the man asked with a sneer.

Harry had to contain his retort, he could see why Voldemort had chosen him. Harry noticed that in the small room there were a couple of chairs and a door that Harry suspected was to Voldemort’s office. Harry entered the small room and sat on a chair, putting a twin in each leg of his.

“Tell the Dark Lord that the Boy Who Lived is here.” Harry said not deeming the man another look.

Mae seemed calm and was looking around as if trying to understand what was going on, but Lillian didn’t enjoy being moved around for long and was most like about to cry. At once Harry grabbed her toy and pacifier from his bag in order to calm her down.

“Harry.” Harry looked up at hearing his name to see Lord Voldemort before him in all his serpentine glory. “What are you doing here?”

“Weren’t you looking for me?” Harry argued while tensing, he didn’t like the idea of seeing that wand so close to his twins… but he couldn’t leave them alone at home.

Voldemort moved back and offered the way to the office. Harry picked the twins again and stood entering.

“Do you want something to drink?” Harry shook his head. “Hot water for the children?” Voldemort added.

“No, thank you. It’s still early.” Harry answered and laid Lillian on a couch before taking his bag again and taking the portable crib out, laying it on the floor and laying the twins inside.

Harry turned to Voldemort whom had sat before his desk and offered Harry a chair before his desk. Harry approached and sat.

“It’s been three years. I have to say I didn’t expect to see you appearing here.”

Harry took a peek at the children.

“I didn’t come to deliver myself.” Harry hissed and saw as Voldemort leaned back on the chair in silence. “I live in the Muggle World and have no idea of living with or fighting for the Wizardry World.” Voldemort nodded, not answering. “The children other parent is a male muggle. My healer said that you have forbidden any and all contact between muggles and wizards. The children are starting to do accidental magic. There’s so much that I can explain without telling him about magic. So, Voldemort, I’ve came here to promise you that I will never raise my hand or wand to you and your men – unless you and them attack me first – if you allow to tell the man I love about magic and that the children are actually his and not some random woman I fucked.”

Harry finished and crossed his arms, looking the other way. He wished Tom was there, he would know what to say and how to say it in order to persuade Voldemort.

**–CS–**

Voldemort looked at his lover as the man requested him the means to tell Voldemort’s muggleself about magic. Harry really was a Gryffindor daring to come to the Dark Lord in person when his head was so prized just so he could tell a ‘muggle’ about magic. Voldemort looked at their twins laying on the portable crib Voldemort had bought Harry a while ago so he could take them to his animal-store. He could allow Harry to tell ‘Tom’ the truth… Harry would probably wonder why he would allow without thinking twice. Or he could tell Harry the truth.

The first one was really tempting but Voldemort knew that he could never fake to be a muggle finding out about magic. That just wasn’t whom he was. Not even for Harry. Even if that meant have Harry in his arms.

Voldemort stood and saw as Harry’s shoulders tensed even further. Even though the young male had said he wouldn’t fight his hand was etching for his wand. Voldemort looked at his two gems and then at his lover whom was looking at him directly, having stood to put himself between Voldemort and the twins. Voldemort let the glamour he had around himself disappear and Harry’s eyes grew his mouth opening wide. The Dark Lord and the Minister of Magic approached his male lover and hugged him close kissing him with strength, knowing that as soon as Harry would think straight he would leave and not return… again.

“Wha…?” Harry’s mouth started, but was apparently unable to finish his question.

Voldemort let his forehead fall on Harry’s one.

“I'm Tom. Nagini was the snake I took to your veterinary establishment. I left when I realized you were Harry Potter… but I couldn’t resist to return and meet you at the café. It wasn’t even in my mind to have sex with you… at first I just wanted to make sure no one would touch what was mine. I mean I claimed you when you were a baby, or at least that’s what I kept telling myself… but as we kept meeting I realized that it was more than that. And then you got pregnant and didn’t I hate it that I couldn’t tell you what was going on with your morning sicknesses… you have no idea how I was worried when you just disappeared. I was so worried that I forgot to look for you in the hospital… by Merlin I even bought a muggle house just so you would be close to me at full time.”

Harry’s hand found Voldemort’s robes and Voldemort felt as the other grabbed it with strength.

“I…”

“You have every right to hate me. I actually didn’t expect for you to don’t join two and two together but…”

“SHUT UP!”

Voldemort frowned but obeyed, more because he was surprised at Harry’s outburst than for anything else. There was a moment of silence as Voldemort knew Harry was assimilating everything. Suddenly one of the man’s hand released his robe and moved up punching him. Immediately Voldemort undid the alarm that would alert the Aurors if he was attacked, his lover had every right to be angry.

“I hate you!”

“I expected that…” Voldemort started only for another hand to come directly at him, that Voldemort grabbed at once. “Harry…”

“Do you have any fucking idea how horrible it was to stay away from you? Do you even thought how I felt? You made me fucking fall in love with this shadow of your past, a muggle shadow of what you would have been… I'm sure you must have been having the time of your life!”

“Anything I told you and acted around you was the real me.” Voldemort argued.

Harry shook his head walking back ways.

“No… you just used me. You…”

Voldemort tried to approach Harry but before he knew it Harry had fled, tears in his eyes. Voldemort sighed massaging his eyebrows before he looked at the crib. Harry never went anywhere without the children… Harry had really freaked out to forget his baby girls. Voldemort approached the fireplace and threw floo powder into the fire.

“Hermione Granger, came to the Ministry’s office at once.” He said into the fire and stepped away approaching Harry’s baby bag and took the baby bottles out. Voldemort looked at the fire as it turned green and the young witch he had called showed up. Voldemort approached and put the two bottles, the canteen with hot water and the milk powder in a small Tupperware on her arms. “You know how to prepare muggle bottles I suppose?” the muggleborn nodded afraid and confused. “Their names are Lilian Hermione and Thomae Ridley. They are Harry Potter’s twins.” The muggleborn looked at the twins at once wide eyed. “Granger!” The young witch turned to him at once. “Lilian and Mae will stay in this office until Harry comes to fetch them by the end of the day or until I’ll take them with me home at the end of the day, whoever comes first. No one besides you, me and Harry are allowed to touch the children. And if Harry does came do make sure it is him.”

Granger nodded and Voldemort returned to his desk, he had work to do. As much as he wanted to be the one taking care of the twins he had others things he needed to do. Voldemort looked up as Harry’s once best friend easily prepared the milk bottles for the twins.

“Serve Mae first, the grey eyed one. Lilian is calmer and easier to calm down while Mae gets jealous if she ears her Sister being feed before her. I do not know when was the last time that Harry changed their diapers.”

The witch nodded and picked Mae, checked her diaper before sitting with her on the couch and gave her the milk.

“Sir, can I ask who is the other parent?” Granger’s voice asked as she was playing with both twins that were sitting on her legs.

“Me.” Voldemort answered before he picked what he would need for that afternoon meeting. Voldemort looked at the two twins who seemed to realize he was leaving, like they usually did, and - with a glare at Granger if she dared to say something - he approached and kissed both girls top of the heads. “See you later my precious gems.”

The girls babbled back and he left, making sure to give his wayward secretary of his to let Harry in if he would’ve return.

**–CS–**

Voldemort stayed by the twin’s door room as Granger sang both girls a lullaby. Finally the two left the room, closing the door with careful so they wouldn’t wake. Voldemort pointed to a door by the twins room left.

“There’s a free room them.” Granger nodded in silence. “If you need you may go fetch your clothes and any other thing you’ll need… I don’t need to say that the twins’ existence and their connection to Harry is to stay in this house, do I?”

“Yes, sir.” Granger stated before leaving.

Voldemort went to the kitchen and fetched himself a muggle whisky sitting on a chair. He missed Harry already and it was just the first night…

**–CS–**

Harry entered ‘Tom’’s muggle house and climbed the stairs in silence making sure to avoid the steps that made noise and opened his twins room’s door. Inside there was a brown haired woman trying and failing to calm down the twins. Harry entered, closing the door behind him. At once the woman turned and Harry’s eyes grew. Hermione Granger in person was with his two baby girls in her arms as she tried to sing them to sleep.

“What was the first thing I ever told you?” the twenty years old witch asked at once.

Harry frowned confused, wondering why she would ask that… unless Voldemort would have told her to make sure it was Harry.

“Have any of you seen a toad? Neville’s lost one.” Harry answered. “How did Ron react after the answers to the questions you asked me after we returned from D.A.’s meeting before Christmas?”

Hermione won a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

“He rolled on the floor laughing like crazy.” She answered and Harry approached at once kissing her on the cheek before taking both twins to his arms who relaxed at once. “They missed you… obviously.”

Harry nodded, not quite managing to smile back.

“I did too. I missed my baby girls as well.”

“I was talking about their other Father as well.” Hermione argued sitting on a chair by the side. Harry glared at her and Hermione chuckled before pointing at the two beds. “I didn’t see you as the type to like this kind of rooms.”

“He… he picked them. I picked the names so he said that it was only fair.” Harry answered and Hermione nodded. “Where…?”

“In the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in hand.” Hermione answered not needing for Harry to finish. “Did you two fought?” Harry shrugged, how could he explain her the truth? “Whatever he did I'm sure that he regrets it. He really cares for you and the twins… I mean he is living in a muggle house with you, isn’t he?”

Harry looked at Hermione, then went to the door - that Hermione opened with magic - and run downstairs to the kitchen, entering the half open door to see Tom… Voldemort, or whatever he was called, on a chair with a glass of whiskey in hand and a bottle half empty by his side.

“To… Voldemort?”

The other male looked at him and laid the glass on the table before he offered Harry the chair next to him. Harry approached and sat before the man looking at him in silence.

“Madder or calmer?” the man asked politely.

“Calmer.” Harry answered. “Anything of what you said during my visit been truth?”

“Everything.” Voldemort answered.

Harry nodded looking down at his twins who were asleep on his arms. Harry stood and approached the man, kissing the man on the lips.

“You’ll sleeping in the couch tonight… and the coming nights.” He warned and Voldemort smirked nodding. “Night.”

“Night my precious.”

Harry went upstairs, Hermione was at the kids bedroom’s door looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry limited to nod and entered his bedroom, preparing the twins portable crib next to the bed and laid there, Hermione hugging him from behind.

“I thought that maybe you had died when He contacted me because he had Hedwig and she was unreachable… but now he called and you had his babies…”

“I'm sorry… but you had decided to stay in the Wizardry World, remember?”

“I remember.”

“What happened to you after I was gone?”

“He won, I returned to my seventh year and spent half the time arguing with… Her.” Harry hummed, knowing that Hermione meant Ginny. “I graduated and He himself gave Ron the means to became an Auror. Ron accepted of course.” Harry nodded turning to his friend. “Then he asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I joined the law department and help reformulate the Wizardry World laws because of the way they see the Muggle World. Of course everything has to be approved by Him, but… you understand.”

“Things are better for muggleborns.”

Hermione nodded.

“But because me and Ron were your best friends also means that we are the people to go to to ask about what you would’ve do and why and when. Me and Ron got used to that. We attempted at dating, it didn’t work it out. Remember Fleur’s younger Sister? Gabrielle?”

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Ron and Gabrielle?” Hermione nodded making Harry roll his eyes. “Well as long as he’s happy…”

“Look who’s talking!” Hermione argued amused and Harry rolled his eyes again. “Fred and George’s job have been going well… I may have passes a law or another to give them more leverage…” the girl added blushing, making Harry snort. “They don’t like that He can call me whenever he feels like… I’ve been staying over their shop in Diagon Alley… I kind of… been dating Fred.”

“I’ll talk with him tomorrow about that.” Harry argued and Hermione nodded. “And tell Gred that if he hurts you I’ll come back from the dead to kill him.”

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll tell him that.”

**–CS–**

“Can I ask you something?” Harry hummed inquisitively as Fred and George helped Harry’s baby twins to open their birthday presents. “Why Ridley?”

Harry smiled amused and turned to his lover. It had been 5 years, only now did he wonder?

“Because I think that deep down I knew that my ‘Tom’ was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I wanted to name her after you… Thomae Ridley was the most appropriate.”

“So you called a muggle’s daughter after your parents’ killer?” his lover retorted amused.

Harry shook his head.

“No. I named our Daughter after you, Tom.”

Voldemort, or Tom as Harry called him, hummed and pulled Harry to himself kissing him.

“Yeck!” two identical voices said disgusted.

Harry looked contented as his twins were looking at both her parents in revolt. Identical green and grey looking at Harry and his lover, although that was the only thing that differenced them as they had both inherited a mix between Harry and Tom being practically identical.

“Is there something wrong in showing your Dad what I feel for him?” Tom asked at the two little menaces.

“You don’t show us how you feel like that.” The two argued in unison. “Why do you have to show Dad?”

“Because your Dad is my lover and you two are my daughters.” Tom argued before he approached and picked both them up kissing both them on the cheek. “And because your Dad would be jealous if I would start to show my feelings to everyone the same way I show him.”

Harry snorted as the two girls giggled. He was still the Dark Lord and a bastard most of the time… but inside this house he was merely Harry’s lover and the twins’ father. Any visitor that they invited knew better than to think less of the man because of the way he acted around his family…

If anyone would’ve want to talk… they should start with Harry and how it had all started with casual sex with a muggle.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pictures in next chapter


	2. bedrooms pictures

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is a prompt idea given by _[**Krysania (Tat)**](../users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania)_ from AO3 who requested a sequel to the sequel, so here it comes the final part there won’t be another one!
> 
> If you want you can request me a prompt to fill about almost anything (Harrymort/Tomarry related of course) although please I won’t do a 4th part of this tree-shots, it was supposed to be one-shot
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
